


prepare for trouble (make it double)

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, University, hinted IwaDai, their friends want to set them up for a blind date but they are already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: “You were right,” he says. “Iwaizumi called, wanted me to meet a friend of a friend. Someone from my university.”Kuroo, in reply, bursts into laughter. His laugh is the ugliest thing Mattsun has ever heard since the day Oikawa invented his whiny voice, still, this is the laugh that had captivated him all those months ago on their first volleyball practice together as university students.“So... Do you want to go on a blind date with me?” Mattsun asks, smirking.In which Daichi and Iwaizumi tries to set up their friends, but said friends, unbeknownst to them, are already dating.





	prepare for trouble (make it double)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadoatlaww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/gifts).

> Written for the 800 followers drabble thing for Anna! The prompt was MatsuKuro + their friends try to set them up, but they're already dating -- which, allow me to say so, is pretty hard to write in drabbe-length lol
> 
> (beta has never seen this, we die like men)

Finishing his phone call Mattsun plops down on the sofa and wraps his arm casually around Kuroo’s shoulder.

“You were right,” he says. “Iwaizumi called, wanted me to meet a friend of a friend. Someone from my university.”

Kuroo, in reply, bursts into laughter. His laugh is the ugliest thing Mattsun has ever heard since the day Oikawa invented his whiny voice, still, this is the laugh that had captivated him all those months ago on their first volleyball practice together as university students.

“Told you so,” Kuroo cackles, burying his head in Mattsun’s chest. 

“Amazing,” Mattsun comments. His fingers find their way to Kuroo’s mess of a hair, and he starts playing with the unruly strands absent-mindedly. “I could totally imagine Daichi trying to set you up with someone, but Iwaizumi… that’s just so absurd, he’s not the type to play the matchmaker.”

“Hn,” Kuroo hums, sound not far from an actual purr. “This is what we get for not telling them we started dating in the first place.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Do you want to go on a blind date with me?” Mattsun asks, smirking.

“Ugh,” Kuroo replies, burying himself deeper into Mattsun’s soft sweater.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Mattsun says, fingers migrating from Kuroo’s scalp to the base of Kuroo’s ear. “It’s been quite a while since we’d started dating, and not every couple can say that they had multiple first dates…” 

“You can take me out on a date any day, Mattsun, but I don’t want to give them the satisfaction to think they actually managed to get us together.”

“Fair point.”

“We could decline. Tell them that we’re already seeing someone,” Kuroo offers, looking at Mattsun with his trademark shit-eating grin, one that gives Mattsun heart palpitations.

“I suppose,” Mattsun agrees. “It would be true, too. But… I have an even better idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“We don’t tell them we’re dating, but ask them to accompany us,” Mattsun says, mischief clear in his voice. “Then when we meet up, we put on an over the top lovey-dovey act to make them feel uncomfortable. Taste their own medicine, kinda? Pestering your friends into dates should not be allowed.”

Kuroo laughs in agreement, dragging Mattsun into a close hug and kissing his cheek. “You’re a genius,” he mutters against skin.

“Isn’t that why you fell for me in the first place?” Mattsun teases.

“Nah,” Kuroo replies, grinning. “I fell for your dashing looks, naturally.”

For a second, Mattsun blinks at him, surprised, his pretty brows running up on his forehead. “Is that so?”

“Hn,” Kuroo says, pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

“I see,” Mattsun eases into the hug, melting into Kuroo’s embrace. “I spotted the contours of your dick while you were running on the track, that piqued my interest…”

“You!” Kuroo jabs into his shoulder playfully.

“Alright, I fell for that obnoxious laugh of yours,” Mattsun amends. “You should really wear something under your running shorts, though.”


End file.
